mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Silent Hill Mafia
| image = File:Silent_Hill_series_logo2.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Riranor | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = July 20th, 2009 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) Impervious 2) Clozobozo 3) GMaster479 4) Star tiger 5) Clozo 2.0 (Joelman) 6) music_luvr95 7) Limeliam 8) Derrai 9) Magic_luver101 10) tpaxatb 11) music 2.0 (underground_dan) | first = tpaxatb | last = 1) Impervious 4) Star tiger 9) Magic_luver101 11) music 2.0 | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Riranor based on Silent Hill survival horror video games. It began on July 20th, 2009 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (July 29th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules *Night & Day are actually Otherworld / Fog World cycles. See Backstory. *Can't go two nights in a role with an action *Save roles cannot save themselves *The baddies declare which one of them will be performing the attack Role Description Goodies: the Heroes *'Alex Shepherd': can kill one person every time while in the Otherworld with his shot gun *'Harry Mason': can discover someone’s role by searching for clues while in the Otherworld *'James Sunderland': feeling guilty for the killing of his wife if attacked he will let himself die but also take his murderer with him *'Heather/Cheryl Mason': since she has two identities her vote counts as two, one, or she can confuse everyone and make it zero *'Henry Townshed': locked in his hotel room he will travel through holes that appear for mysterious reasons and stop the action of a character while in the Otherworld *'Rose DaSilva': as a mother she is protective thus she will protect someone *save someone every night* every time in the Otherworld *can get BTSC with Travis if he saves the same person* *'Travis Grady': as a trucker he has a big rig that he can hide a goodie and protect *save someone every odd night* them while in the Otherworld *can get BTSC with Rose if she saves the same person* *'Maria': after being killed many times but still being alive she can’t die while in the Otherworld *can only be lynched* Baddies: the Order *'Dahlia Gillespie': as a powerful Order member she holds the meetings, if dies BTSC is gone. If spied upon she appears as a random goodie *'Margret Hollaway': As the judge of Shepherds Glen she makes the final say, during the lynch she can change one vote *'Walter Sullivan': a psychopathic murderer who thinks the hotel room Harry is in is his biological mother, he has the powers to control ghost after a goodie dies, his first choice becomes his role for the rest of the game Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: *Impervious - Alex Shepherd *Star Tiger - Rose DaSilva *music_luvr95 - Heather/Cheryl Mason *Limey - Maria *Derrai - James Sunderland *Magic_luver - Travis Grady *tpaxatb - Harry Mason *Music 2.0 (underground dan) - Henry Townshend MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Riranor #Impervious - Alex Shepherd #Clozo - Dahlia Gellespie - Killed N2 by Alex #GMaster479 - Margaret Holloway - Killed N3 by Alex #Star Tiger - Rose DaSilva #Clozo 2.0 (Joelman) - Walter Sullivan - Lynched D3 #music_luvr95 - Heather/Cheryl Mason - Killed N2 by Walther #Limey - Maria - Lynched D2 #Derrai - James Sunderland - Lynched D1 #Magic_luver - Travis Grady #tpaxatb - Harry Mason - Killed N1 by Margaret #Music 2.0 (underground dan) - Henry Townshend Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games